Di Angelo
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Thalia is back at camp on a break. But shes feeling a little left out, what withh all her friends being in their 20's. So, she turns to Nico for a friend. But, when things dramtically change, Thalia begins to doubt and question everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own PJO but I wish I did!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Thalia's POV :**

A loud beeping noise reached my ears, causing me to groan loudly in frustration. I stretched my arm out felt for my alarm clock, succeeding in knocking it onto the floor. It hit the floor with a loud crashing noise, yet still managed to continue its mind numbing beeping. I pulled the pillow over my head and tried to drown it out, but the muffled complaints from my cabin mates forced me to drag myself up. I shivered slightly as my bare feet hit the cool wooden floor before heading into the bathroom and flicking the shower on.

The warm water poured onto my skin and I smiled. I loved being alone, it was the only time I had to think. Being huntresses was great at first, it still had It's benefits, but I was starting to feel cut off from the real world. I mean immortality is great, who wouldn't want to be a 15 year old forever? But I was missing out on so much, I wanted a sweet 16th birthday party, I wanted my first kiss, I wanted to get married. How could I do all this when I'm under oath? It's been years since I made that decision up on Mount Olympus, and I've only visited camp half blood three times since. Annabeth and Percy are both older than me now, even Nico is 15 now. Everybody's growing up around me, and I'm still the same age I was 5 years ago.

A high pitched voice pulled me out of my thoughts. 'Lieutenant Thalia, it's nearly time for breakfast.'

It was Sasha, one of our newest recruits. 'Ok, thanks Sash.' I replied. 'But I think I'll skip today.' I needed some more time to think.

I heard the cabin door slam shut, and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be back at camp, I was finally back, at the only place I had ever called home. Lady Artemis had to attend the summer solace on mount Olympus and had left me in charge of the Hunters for the whole week. I loved being the lieutenant, but I hated being in charge, having so much responsibility. Making sure the girls don't flirt with any camp boys, and keeping them all safe and happy. Not to mention capture the flag and the looking after the cabin to make sure we past the inspections. I flicked the switch for the water and reached for my fluffy clean white towel.

After climbing out of the shower I shoved on a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt. The fields outside the cabin were lush and green and the sun was shining brightly. My mood was instantly lifted as I strolled through the forest, taking in the beautiful views, but also keeping a look out for monsters.

I kept wandering for about twenty minutes, lost in my own thoughts. After a few more minutes I saw the familiar rock come into view, Zeus' fist. I smiled at the familiar boulder, and began scaling it skilfully. When I reached the top I collapsed onto the sun warmed stone, and closed my eyes...

'Thalia?' A soft voice asked.

'What?' I replied, rolling over and opening my eyes up. 'Where am I?'

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and found myself face to face with Nico Di Angelo.

'We're on top of Zeus' fist, you must have fallen asleep.' He explained.

'Oh. Well thanks for waking me up.' I smiled. 'How did you find me up here?'

'I was practicing raising the dead and controlling them, and decided to take a break. When I was getting my breath back I heard a faint voice. You were sleep talking.' He grinned.

'Oh, how embarrassing.' I mumbled.

'Don't worry, you didn't say much.' He reassured me. 'You've missed dinner though.'

I groaned loudly. 'I haven't eaten all day and now I have to wait until tonight? I'm going to die of starvation.'

Nico laughed before offering 'You can come eat in my cabin if you want, I've got a lot of junk food.'

'I don't think I can make it.' I croaked, acting as if I was on my death bed.

'Then I guess I'll have to carry you.' Nico said sighing dramatically.

He pulled me up and lifted me onto his back. In about ten minutes we were outside the Hades cabin. Nico kicked open the door and dropped me onto his sofa.

'Quickly Nico, I can see the light.' I breathed.

'Yeah ok, I'm coming!' He shouted from the kitchen.

He trudged back into the living room and threw a few bags at me. A whooped in delight, and seized the closest bag. Mmm, a share bag of Cheeto's. Nico was busy looking for a DVD, and spun around few seconds later. He plopped down next to me, and hit play on the remote. The credits appeared on the screen and I suddenly felt weird.

Nico's cabin was very dark and the windows were tinted. I suddenly felt on edge as I realised, I was all alone in the dark with a boy I barely knew. I was a hunter for God's sake. I should be practicing archery with the girls, not watching a movie with a boy. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad I thought, It was only a movie right? We wouldn't be talking anyway, I reassured myself.

I kept my eyes glued to the screen for the whole movie, and kept my mouth busy by constantly stuffing food into my mouth. After about 2 hours, and a zombie eating about 200 people the credits finally filled the screen. I jumped up immediately and walked towards the door.

'Thanks Nico. For everything, but I better get back to my girls.' I smiled, as I pulled the door open.

'Okay, bye Thals. We can meet up again tomorrow if you want?' He offered.

'Sounds awesome.' I replied enthusiastically, before I could stop myself.

'Cool.' Nico grinned.

'Well, bye, and thanks again!' I shouted as I ran down the steps and back to the Artemis cabin.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I meant to update this, sorry to keep you guys waiting. But something really dramatic happened to m this week, so bear with me. My laptops been broken all week, and only yesterday it was repaired, so here you go!**

**Also thank you reviewers! 9 for the first chapter, that's probably the most successful chapter I've ever written! X**

I led the hunters to the dining pavilion, nearly tripping three times. My mind was distracted, still thinking about yesterday afternoon. I know it had been wrong, but it had been so fun. I know we didn't talk much, but I felt like we had instantly...bonded. Beginning around him made me feel comfortable, and relaxed. I'd always felt so trapped around the girls. I mean they were all sweet and lovely, but when Artemis wasn't around they seemed to question everything. It made me feel like I was constantly 'babysitting' them. I yearned to spend time with people who had the same interests as me, like I had yesterday. That afternoon with Nico had been the most fun I'd had in six years.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to block out those thoughts. 'No Thalia! You're a huntress; you have to stay away from boys.' I scolded under my breath. 'No, more Nico.'

My stomach tightened at the thought of not talking to Nico, ever again. I felt strange, sort of...upset at the thought. Was it possible I liked Nico? I snorted at the thought, but my stomach flipped as I noticed the familiar figure standing near the dining pavilion.

'Just pretend not to notice him, and keep on walking.' I mumbled, as my heart began thumping wildly against my chest. But apparently he'd noticed me. One of the younger girls tapped my shoulder and giggled.

'That boy is signalling to you.' I groaned inwardly and turned to look Nico. Sure enough he was grinning back at me, and gesturing for me to go and speak to him. Trying to appear calm and confident, I gave the hunters their orders and jogged over.

'Hey.' I greeted cheerfully.

'Hey.' He grinned. 'You ready?'

'Ready, for what?' I replied in a confused tone.

'The day.' Nico replied mysteriously. 'I got Chiron's permission to leave camp.'

'Okay, cool.' I smiled, feeling a little worried. 'Where are we going?'

Nico merely tapped his nose, and grabbed my arm, pulling me along behind him. I felt my stomach flip again, and I began blushing like crazy. He led me over to the woods, and pulled me behind a large tree.

'Okay, ready?' Nico asked, not waiting for an answer before squeezing my hand tightly and plunging us into darkness.

That was the first time I shadow travelled, I felt terrible. Everything was black, and a thick fog hung in the air. I could hear monsters growling in the shadows, and sometimes they would flicker randomly. I clung to Nico more tightly, and felt him wrap his muscular arms around me. The darkness was cold, and I shivered as a random blast of icy wind bit through my thin t-shirt. I buried my face in Nico's chest, and inhaled the scent of his cologne.

After what seemed like hours, we were finally met by bright sunlight. Nico looked down at me, and I realised I was still clinging to his shirt. I hastily muttered an apology and let him go. He set off in front of me, chuckling at my embarrassment, but I was sure he'd looked upset when I'd left him go. I shrugged off the thought, he was a son of Hades, I was a huntress, nothing would happen. Nothing could happen, right?

'Ok, we're here!' Nico announced as we rounded the corner. I looked up and was met with the face of a lion. It was plastic, of course. I squinted slightly, as I tried to read the large sign that hung above the two large, wrought iron gates. NWE YOKR ZOO, I made out, my dyslexia throwing me off a little, or New York Zoo, whichever you prefer. You'd probably think that a huntress whose been camping in the wilderness for the last two years, chasing monsters, would find the zoo pretty boring, but my face lit up as soon as I made out those 3 words.

'Thank you so much Nico!' I squealed, which is pretty unusual for me. Then I hugged him briefly, before running up to the kiosk, and bouncing on my heels in anticipation. Nico strolled over a few seconds later, and asked the woman for two child's tickets. She nodded and handed him two small slips of paper, and he handed her a note, insisting she kept the change. We entered the zoo and Nico offered to buy me something to eat. Me, being as greedy as I am, accepted his offer (it seemed rude to refuse) and he bought me a large salted pretzel.

A few minutes later we were strolling along the wide path between the enclosures. Many people gave us odd stares, perhaps wondering if we were a couple. I noticed this and looked at Nico, he smiled at me and winked. I smiled back, and looped my arm through his; we wouldn't want to disappoint all these people, would we?

I felt Nico tense slightly as I got closer to him, but he seemed to relax just as quickly. A few hours later we left the zoo, and headed back to the spot we'd shadow travelled from that morning.

'So, what's the deal with this hunter's thing? How old are you?' Nico asked casually, as we walked along the pavement, still with linked arms.

'I'm fifteen, a day away from 16.' I explained. 'How old are you? Like fifteen?'

'Yeah, I'm fifteen. Well sixteen on Friday actually.' He smiled, stopping abruptly as we reached a deserted spot, out of sight from the pavement.

I was about to respond, but suddenly I felt myself being pulled into the darkness once more, and I buried my face in Nico's chest...again.

A few seconds later we re-appeared behind the Hades cabin, back at camp.

'Well, thanks Nico, for a really great day.' I beamed.

'You're very welcome.' He grinned back. 'See you tomorrow?' He asked casually.

'Oh, yes defiantly. There's no getting rid of me now.' I laughed.

He laughed too, and I waved as I ran around the building and back towards the Artemis cabin.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Nico had taken me to the zoo, and today It was my day to return the favour .I'd decided we'd go to the cinema. Some violent movie was showing, and I thought Nico may prefer that to my original idea, shopping at the mall. I'd only met Nico five days ago, and suddenly we were hanging all the time. The hunters didn't like it, and neither did Cathy, the Aphrodite girl who was crushing on Nico. But, needless to say the rest of the cabin loved it, and truthfully so did I. It had been ages since I'd felt, accepted or close to anyone. I felt like I'd had more fun in that past week, than in my whole five years of being a huntress. I also finally felt, safe. Knowing someone had my back, it reassured me, and made me feel like I had something almost close to, a best friend. Sure there'd always be Annabeth, there always had been. But she was seventeen, with a boyfriend, she was past caring about an old childhood friend, she had her own problems to deal with.

At about half past twelve I dragged myself out of the cabin, and made my way down to dinner. Dinner was usually the quietest meal time. Dinner was available from noon till half past two, meaning the campers could come and go as they pleased. It wasn't unusual to only see a dozen kids eating. I returned to my seat, after sacrificing some food to both Zeus and Artemis, and I scanned the pavilion. Nico wasn't there, unsurprisingly. I merely shrugged and turned back to my fries, he missed dinner a lot of the time anyway. When I'd finished dinner, and had changed I'd go get him.

I was headed back to the Artemis cabin, when I saw Annabeth, and of course, Percy. They were inseparable. I think everybody knew that, as much as Athena might disapprove of it.

'Thals, wait up!' Annabeth shouted, running to catch up with me.

'Hey.' I grinned. 'What's up?'

'I was just wondering, how much longer are you staying at camp for?' She asked.

'About another week, Artemis Iris messaged me last night.' I replied, slightly impatiently. I wanted to go and change, so I could grab Nico, and get going. I'd been excited about it since the previous morning, when I'd thought of it. It felt strange, being this excited over a boy. Artemis always disapproved of anything to do with men, which included mentioning them. I respected Artemis greatly, and did not doubt her knowledge or power, but sometimes I thought she was a little too strict on the whole 'Abstaining from boys' thing. Men are not all that bad, look at Nico as an example, or even Percy.

'Cool.' Annabeth smiled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'That means you'll be here for the fireworks.' Percy randomly announced. 'Are you going with Nico?'

Before I had time to react in any way, Annabeth was dragging him away, hissing. 'Shut up, seaweed brain!'

'Bye guys.' I shouted, not knowing what else to do.

'Later, Thals!' Annabeth called.

'Good look on your date, with Ni...' Percy began, before Annabeth clamped her hand down on his mouth.

Still feeling rather confused, I headed back to my cabin, and began the frantic search for my favourite jeans.

Twenty minutes later I left the cabin, complete in my blood red ripped skinny jeans, and my green day t-shirt. I strolled over to Nico's cabin, trying to look cool and confident, but feeling like a nervous wreck.

I banged loudly on the door, and it opened about thirty seconds later. Nico was stood there, in a pair of black skinny jeans. Yes, just the black skinny jeans. Which meant of course, his feet were bare...and his chest. He smiled, and let me in.

'Sorry, I overslept.' He explained, wandering around his cabin in search of something.

'What, until one in the afternoon?' I asked, sceptically.

'Yeah, I had a bit of a late night.' He laughed.

'Oh.' I nodded, feeling a little strange. What if Nico had been out on a date, and had been last coming home? I let this possible scenario sink in, and suddenly felt a little sick. Nico could have been with another girl, perhaps Cathy, or another daughter of Aphrodite. He could have hugged her, kissed her or even just held her hand.

I tried to shut out the thoughts, by telling myself it was wrong. I couldn't possibly have feelings for Nico, I was a hunter for Gods sake! My heart wouldn't stop throbbing in pain though, and my mind refused to register that Nico and I couldn't be together. Instead it chose to focus of the thought of Nico with someone else. Someone prettier, someone thinner, maybe even someone more girly.

I chose now to look up, and right at Nico's bare chest. That cleared my head, thoroughly. He had a well defined six pack, and it took all the willpower I had, not to look at his chest. Instead, I directed my gaze at the black carpeted floor.

A few minutes later, after what seemed like hours of examining my sneakers, Nico had found what he was looking for, his converse, apparently. He rammed both shoes onto his feet, and grabbed his t-shirt off the back of his sofa. I watched, still mesmerized, as Nico crossed the room. I couldn't get the image of his abs out of my head. I'd always thought he was good looking, but now I was thinking he was, well...hot.

'Ready?' He grinned, pulling the door open.

I shook my head violently, dragging my thoughts back to reality. Then I grinned, and nodded. 'Yep.'

'Ok, so where am I shadow travelling us too?' Nico asked quietly, as we walked around the Aphrodite cabin. I'd already asked Chiron for permission, which he granted, but he hadn't said anything about shadow travel. Which I assumed, wasn't part of the deal.

I grabbed Nico's arm and began pulling him towards half blood hill. 'We're not shadow travelling.' I said firmly. 'This is a surprise, and if we are going to shadow travel you'll need to know where you're going.'

'Yeah, but Thals, it will be quicker.' He pointed out. 'And anyway I already know where we're going.'

'No you don't.' I replied. 'You're just saying that, so I'll tell you.'

'No, I'm serious.' He nodded. 'You're going to take me to the movies.'

'Ok, yes I was.' I grumbled. 'You wrecked the surprise.'

Nico smirked as he followed me behind the Aphrodite cabin. I stood there sulkily, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me into the darkness. We were greeted once again by the freezing blackness, and flickering shapes. I felt a chill along my spine, but I refused to grab onto Nico this time. Last time, I;d felt protected by Nico, but now it felt dangerous, cold and menacing. Refusing to give in to Nico, as I was still mad, I merely shut my eyes and bit my lip, in a desperate attempt at not screaming.

I stumbled dizzily as I hit the pavement, whilst Nico landed soundlessly.

'You ok?' He asked looking concerned, as I clutched my spinning head. The darkness had really affected me, and I felt terrible.

'I will be, in a second.' I muttered, momentarily forgetting that I was mad at Nico.

'Let's go into the cinema, and I'll get you a drink.' He offered, sliding his hand into mine.

I felt my cheeks, begin to redden, and I nearly lost my balance. I feebly nodded, and allowed him to pull me along.

I stood with Nico as he ordered two large drinks, a large popcorn, and then two tickets. The assistant was a blonde, chubby girl of about sixteen. Her face was caked with makeup, and she smirked as Nico handed over the money.

'Why don't I pay for this? And you can pay for our first date?' She winked, handing the money back, as she leant over the counter, showing her cleavage.

'No thanks.' Nico responded, dropping the money onto the counter. 'Keep the change.'

I numbly followed him into the screening room, and plopped into my seat. All I could think about was how his hand felt in mine. Nico sat next to me, and handed me the cup. 'Drink it.' He commanded. I took the drink, and shoved the straw into my mouth. For the next few minutes I sat in silence, swallowing down my drink and occasionally coming up for air.

Nico sat silently next to me, still holding my hand, and watching the endless trailers. For the next two hours we sat in the same positions. Neither one talking, only occasionally reaching for popcorn or the soft drinks.

My mind was spinning with three main thoughts, each of which concerned or involved Nico. The first was the biggest and most important, why was STILL Nico holding my hand? Sure, I loved it, but I was curious as to why he was doing it. The second was bugging me more than the other two. What had Nico been doing last night, and with who? Finally, I was thinking about the hunters, and my oath.

Sometime later, after about an hour and a half, we finally left the cinema, still holding hands I might add. We stepped out of the theatre and onto the sidewalk, shielding our eyes against the bright sunlight.

'Now what?' Nico asked, smiling as we strolled along the sidewalk.

'We go back to camp.' I replied, simply.

'Seriously?' Nico laughed. 'Look at Thalia Grace, the big partier.'

I nodded, solemnly. 'I just don't feel like it, I still feel a little dizzy.'

'Ok, I'll take you home.' Nico grinned.

Then suddenly we were submerged into darkness...again.

A few seconds later we were greeted by the sight of the Hades cabin.

I glanced around the camp, it was getting dark, and very few people were around. Just Travis and Connor Stoll, looking extremely suspicious, as they muttered amongst themselves. It must have been later than I'd thought, and the Hunters would probably be getting worried. I turned the face the Artemis cabin, when suddenly the Zeus cabin caught my eye.

I began walking towards it, staring mesmerized at the large oak door.

Nico called out behind me. 'Thals, are you okay? Where are you going?'

I slowly and cautiously approached the cabin, and gingerly pushed the door open.

The cabin was split into three rooms, the first was the largest. It must have been the living room or something similar. Two large white sofas were in the centre of the room, opposite each other with a glass coffee table in the centre. The walls were a spotless white, like clouds, and the floor was made up of rough sand coloured tiles. There was a large window that overlooked the strawberry fields, and there was a large painting of Zeus on the opposite wall. I gasped as I entered, and took it all in.

I walked towards the white door, and turned the shiny gold doorknob. The second room must have been the bedroom, or dormitory. The walls were painted a sky blue, with splashes of white here and there, and the carpet was a light cream colour. The furthest wall was taken up by a small window, complete with white curtains, and a door. A large wardrobe took up a whole wall, but other than that the room was bare.

I walked the length of the room, taking it all in. I felt tears sting my eyes, and before I knew it I was in a heap on the floor, crying my eyes out.

I heard Nico's footsteps as he approached me, and I turned my head. He flopped down on the floor next to me, and rubbed small circles on my back, in a comforting way. A few minutes later, I'd finally calmed down enough, for Nico to half drag half carry me into the main room. He gently lowered me onto the sofa, and sat down next to me. I buried my face in his chest and he hugged me tightly.

'You okay?' Nico asked softly.

I shook my head, and mumbled. 'No.'

'What's wrong?' Nico asked.

'This cabin...it's not home.' I sniffed.

'I don't understand.' Nico said, shaking his head.

'This cabin, it's just not what I expected. It doesn't feel like home.' I explained.

'Not what you expected? You mean you've never been in here before?' He asked, confused.

'No, never.' I admitted in a whisper. 'I never made it too camp, remember? Then I became a huntress, and I've only visited camp twice since, and I couldn't bring myself to do it.' I continued. 'Now I've finally come in, I realise it doesn't feel like home, it doesn't feel right.'

'Oh Thals.' Nico breathed, stroking my hair. 'It will be okay. If you'd like I can help you re-decorate the cabin, more to your taste.'

'Really?' I asked, grinning.

'Of course.' He smiled.

'Sorry i've been such an emotional wreck today, I don't know whats wrong with me.' I explained, looking Nico in the eyes.

'It's okay, I understand.' He nodded. 'Well, I better get going, it's late and it's been a long day.'

'Do you have to go? Can you stay with me tonight?' I suddenly blurted out. 'I don't want to be alone.'

'Of course.' Nico smiled, as he stood up and walked over to the other sofa. 'I'll sleep here.'

He collapsed onto the comfy sofa, and I closed my eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I slept better that night, than ever before. I felt safe, for the first time ever.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. With piano, swimming, starting my GCSE's and getting ready to move house, everything is taking a bit longer to update.**

**Thalia's POV :**

I rolled over, slowly, expecting to be met by my soft pillow, as usual. But, Instead, I found myself met by an extremely short weightless feeling, and then a hard slap against my cheek, and the left side of my body. I slowly blinked, trying to recognize my surroundings, but failing miserably. I knew I was lying on the floor though. I could see a knot in the laminate just in front of my outstretched hand.  
I lay there for a few more minutes, trying to get over the throbbing pain that had broke out on my skull, the moment my head had crashed down onto the wood.  
Finally I sat up, and glanced around, only to find that I was in the Zeus cabin, and it looked like I'd been sleeping on the sofa. As I rose to my feet, I noticed someone else was occupying the other sofa. It only took a few seconds to recognize it was Nico, and also remember our conversation the night before.  
He didn't seem to have stirred, judging by the way he was lying on his back, drooling.  
I slowly and silently got up, and tip tied over to the small kitchenette in the corner of the room. I quietly rummaged around the cupboards, realizing there was no food there, and finally being forced to give up. I stood up, and turned to face the living room. But My view was blocked by Nico, standing there in his boxers, less than a metre away. He stepped closer, until I could feel his breath on my face. I started to back away, but my back hit the cabinets. Nico stepped forward once again, until his bare torso was touching mine.  
He smiled softly, staring deeply into my eyes. His pale hand caressed the side of my face, sending shivers down my spine.  
'Nico...' I began. But I was cut off, as he held a finger to my lips. Slowly he brushed my jet black hair off my shoulders, letting it cascade gently down my back. He moved his head to my neck, and began peppering the skin with light kisses. I let him, for a while. Taking in all the sensations, and resisting all the temptations I felt building inside me. Finally the butterflies in my stomach stopped, and I straightened my neck. I pushed past Nico gently and ran out of the cabin.  
I heard him call my name, and even run after me for a while, but I immediately picked up the pace. I ran until my lungs felt like they were going to explode, and collapsed to the ground somewhere deep within the forest. I couldn't breathe, and spent a few minutes trying to get my breath back. Then, my thinking began.  
I couldn't believe what had just happened. Nico, had just...well, what do you call it? I was so shocked. Part of me had wanted it, wanted him to carry on kissing me, to wrap his arms around me and say he loves me. But then there were the other two parts. The more harsh side of me came out, mentally punishing myself for feeling so romantic and mushy. I was Thalia Grace, not some Aphrodite blonde, in love with rom-coms. Then finally there was the third part of my emotions, perhaps the strongest, but smallest part. The oath, the hunters, and most importantly my pledge to Artemis. It was so wrong, and I felt physically sick. Sure, I hadn't stated it, but I didn't stop it for a good few minutes. I felt like an alcoholic trying to give up drinking, but pouring the drink into my mouth and then spitting out. Like, I was cheating, myself. Cheating Artemis and also cheating the hunters. It was so wrong, but it had felt so good.  
I stayed there until late afternoon. My stomach growled furiously, and my mouth was dry with the lack of drink. My head throbbed due to dehydration and I was shivering from the lack of sunlight managing to get through the trees. Finally after hours of replaying the scene in my head, and shedding a few tears in angry confusion, I pulled myself up from the ground. My feet were bare, and I walked slowly and cautiously, avoiding as many roots, stones and twigs as possible. I walked silently behind the cabins, and scampered around the Artemis cabin, slamming the door behind me. After sliding the bolt across, I slid down onto the floor. The floor felt cold under my bare thighs, and I screamed in frustration. What would happen now? Would Artemis kick me out, would she punish me?  
Then it dawned on me, what I needed to do.  
I slowly got up, and dug around under my bed for my rucksack. I started throwing clothes in that had been lying on the floor, then dug around in my small chest of draws for anything else I needed. All the while mentally punishing myself. I'd only been at camp for a few days, and I'd already broken my oath. Sure, I'd spent most of my life as a tree, but surely I wasn't that messed up was I?  
At last I'd finished packing when I noticed one of the girls had left a notebook lying around on the table.  
Quickly making a decision I snatched the book up, and ripped out an empty page. I pulled a pen out of my top draw, and began scribbling down words.  
Dear, Lady Artemis.  
I'm so sorry. But, I've broken my oath. I really didn't mean to, I feel so bad. I fell in love with a boy, and let him kiss me. I wish I hadn't, I wish I had the strength to have pushed him away sooner, but I didn't. So, this is a letter of my resignation. By the time you've read this, I will have left camp. I need some time to myself, to think. I've gone from a child, to a tree, to a hunteress, and now I want a little time to myself. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and I'm so sorry I had to leave the hunters for this reason.  
Sincerely, Thalia Grace.  
I dropped the pen on top of the dresser, slung my bag on my back, and with a sad smile, left the cabin, still in my pyjamas.

**Review, and also bear with me on the updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry guys for taking so long with this update. But my parents recently purchased a farm with an old farmhouse. So, we've spent the last few weeks moving out, and trying to get the farm house liveable, as no-one's been in there for 2 years. So, in the meantime I'm living with my Gran who has no Wi-Fi, so bear with me, but I promise updates will be more regular from now on.**

It was about noon, and most of the campers were having lunch, so it was the perfect time for me to leave. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, before cautiously pushing the door open, and sticking my head out. The coast was clear, but I was sure I could hear faint voices in the distance. I knew I had to be quick, one of the hunters could pop back, after the morning's activities.

Nico had tried knocking on the cabin door a short while before, but he'd eventually given up, and left. So, I thought it would be best to leave, before he returned to try again, perhaps even with Annabeth or Chiron in tow. As, one of them was sure to have noticed my absence from the mornings activities.

So, I quickly and silently ran down the steps, and then hid behind the cabin. I thought it would be best if I left without a trace. If someone saw me leaving camp in my pyjamas, they were likely to tell someone else, and eventually either, Nico, Annabeth or Chiron would find out, and try to stop me.

So, I made sure to walk, behind all of the cabins, in a large arc. I didn't see anyone, until I got to the Demeter cabin. Surprisingly, Katie was sitting in a bush, behind her cabin. She was sitting extremely still, and appeared to be watching something or someone.

As I approached, she turned to face me. A nervous look on her face, but when she recognised me, she smiled warmly.

'Oh hey Thalia.' She whispered. Before taking in my appearance, and adding. 'Where are you going in your pyjamas?'

Trying frantically to come up with an excuse, I finally managed 'To Annabeth's cabin, we're going to have a sleepover.'

But, I could tell Katie's mind was per-occupied, she was twitchy and kept peering out through the gap between the Demeter and Ares cabins.

'Oh, enjoy!' She whispered, not even turning to face me. She must have been so pre-occupied that she didn't even notice I was going to a sleepover in the middle of the day. But, I wasn't going to complain, I didn't want anyone to find out I was leaving camp.

But, just as I was about to leave, curiosity got the better of me, and I had to ask 'Why are you sitting in the bushes?'

It was clear Katie didn't want anyone to hear here, and neither did I, so I kept my voice low, as Katie had just done.

'Oh, well Travis pulled a prank on me.' She said. 'So, I pulled a prank as revenge and now I'm hiding where I can see it in action.'

'Well, I hope your prank works.' I smiled, moving away.

'Thanks.' Katie chuckled, turning her attention once more to where she was expecting Travis.

Then, I turned and left.

I knew people would start to realise, when I'd left. Presumably Katie would put two and two together, and get four. Then Nico, Annabeth, Percy and Chiron would find out, and would all be worried about me, but at the same time angry with me. But I didn't have time to worry about that then, I just needed to get out without being seen again.

So, I kept walking in a large arc behind the cabins, until I reached the big house, where I decided it would be best to just make a run for it. So, checking first, I sprinted across the grass, and behind the big house. Fortunately Chiron and Mr D, weren't playing cards on the porch that day, so I managed to walk right around the building and into the stables without seeing a single person.

As, I reached the stables I realised that was also empty. Usually Silena would be there tending to the Pegasus'. So, after one last glance around, I moved to the first stall and un-tethered a large white winged horse. Then I managed to clamber onto its back, without too much difficulty. There was still so sigh of any other campers, but I knew one could walk in at any moment. So, after taking a deep breath I clicked my heels, and the Pegasus trotted slowly out of the stables. As I prepared for takeoff, I took another deep breath. I knew I was deathly afraid of heights, but I needed to get out quickly, and the Pegasus seemed like the best option. Leaving through the boundaries, would mean anyone could see me, and that was also the problem with taking a taxi.

So, I nudged the horse with my heels, and it took off into the sky. Whilst I clung to its mane, trembling in fear. We soared high above the camp, and I saw a few campers stare up in amazement and shock. But, from that height I couldn't tell who anyone was, and I hoped it was vice versa. I took one last look at the camp, and also at my tree, before they disappeared out of sight as we moved further into the distance.

I trembled as I flew high above large green fields. My stomach churning violently. Then, after about ten minutes I couldn't stick it anymore, and so I clicked my heels, feeling the Pegasus descend slowly.

As soon as it landed, I tumbled off, and lay on the ground breathing deeply. My head was spinning, and my stomach was in knots. I managed to pull a carrot out of my pocket, and dropped it on the ground. The pegasus ate it, then flew off, back to camp presumably.

I sat up, and clutched at my head. It felt like a brick had replaced my brain. I reached into my bag and pulled out a square of Ambrosia. Then, I bit off a tiny part of the square, and swallowed it. My head instantly felt lighter, and I sighed in relief.

Then, I pulled myself up from the ground, and slowly began walking. I had my bag full of supplies; ambrosia, nectar, spare clothes, drachmas, aegis, a sword, and of course my iPod. I didn't have any idea where I was going, so I just wandered aimlessly.

Eventually after walking through what seemed like a hundred fields it started to get dark, and it got more difficult for me to walk, without stumbling. So, I decided to set up my tent in a clearing, in the middle of the woods, behind a large fallen tree. So I'd have some protection from the weather and also because no-one would be able to spot the tent. Although I doubted anyone would venture this far into the woods in the middle of the night.

I managed to set it up quickly enough, after having done it so many times whilst hunting with Artemis and the hunters. But, when I snuggled down into my sleeping bag, I felt cold, and alone.

I couldn't believe I had left camp, the only home I'd ever known. I'd left my only friends there.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay on my sofa, staring up at the white ceiling. My eyes had been trained on the same spot for the last few hours. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I'd never been the most emotional guy ever; I tended to block everyone out. But, I had finally started to let someone in. Somebody like me. Thalia has been through so many things that I'd been through. She understood me. She'd lost a sibling and also a mother. She'd woken up in a different time, watching everyone age whilst she had not. I knew what she'd been through, and vice versa. I felt like someone finally understood me. Then, of course, I had to go and blow it.

I'd sent her away. I was so foolish. I wanted someone to talk to and confide in. I wanted someone who understood, and was sympathetic, but would also tell me 'Get out of bed, and stop moping Death breath.' I shouldn't have kissed her. I had no right. She was a hunter. I had to face the music, and accept that she wasn't interested or available. I don't know what I was expecting. Perhaps for Thal's to smile and say 'I've wanted you to do that for so long' or more likely 'About time Nico, you're so oblivious.' I think I knew it couldn't go anywhere. But, I really didn't know why I did it. I just got carried away. I just wanted to kiss her, just once.

But, despite that I wasn't prepared to show everyone in camp that I actually had feelings. I knew I'd only end up seeming more negative than usual, so I just stayed in my cabin. I'd tried to speak to Thalia that morning, when I'd seen her on her way back from breakfast. She'd seen me, panicked and had ran to the Artemis cabin, slamming the door behind her.

I turned my head and realised the sun was low in sky. I decided to go and try to speak to her again. So, i managed to pull myself off the sofa, and stomp my way over to the Artemis cabin.

As I was walking over I bumped into Travis, or rather he'd ran into me, literally.

'Oh, sorry Nico.' He apologised pulling me up. 'Are you going to see Thalia?'

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'Why?'

'She's sleeping over at the Athena cabin with Annabeth.' He informed me. 'Katie told me. She was grumbling about how she's never invited to sleepovers.' He rambled. 'So, I said she could sleep in my cabin...'

'Thanks Travis.' I said loudly, cutting him off. 'I'd better go.'

I turned and jogged off in the opposite direction.

I knocked loudly on the cabin door and Annabeth's brother answered.

'Um...hi.' I greeted, not knowing the boys name. 'Is Annabeth here?'

'No, sorry.' He replied shaking his head. 'I haven't seen her.'

'Ok, thanks.' I mumbled, stomping back down the steps.

I felt like this was turning into a giant goose chase. I started to wonder if Travis had been lying. Maybe Thalia had told him to cover up for her.

But, shaking the thoughts out of my head, I headed to the lake. But when I got there, it was empty. Not even Percy was there.

I continued to the beach, but found neither of the girls. So, i checked the rest of the camp. Including the woods, the strawberry fields, the top of half blood hill, and I checked the Zeus and Artemis cabins, but I assumed both were empty as no-one answered the door.

Finally giving in, I trudged back to my cabin. But, I was caught off guard, as for the second time today someone ran into me.

'Nico, thank the gods I've found you!' A familiar voice exclaimed. I looked up to see Percy, scrambling to his feet.

'Calm down.' I said, trying to regain some dignity as I pulled myself up and brushed myself off.

'It's Thalia.' He said, looking into my eyes.

I felt my heart begin beating rapidly. I needed to know what was wrong.

'She's missing.' He mumbled, this time staring at the ground.

I felt the colour drain from my face. He couldn't be serious could he?

But, one look at Percy's blank face, confirmed it.

Then, realization hit me. It was my fault. I'd scared her off. She'd probably been kicked out of the hunters, and was so embarrassed ad ashamed she'd left.

I was suddenly aware of Percy talking. 'We've looked everywhere. But, there are no signs that she was captured of kidnapped.' He explained. 'One of the hunters found a letter addressed to Lady Artemis in the cabin, but they won't open it. They don't feel it's their business.'

'So?' I snapped. I didn't care about little bits of information. I just needed to find Thalia.

'They think it's a letter of resignation.' He said, struggling to pronounce the last word. Annabeth had probably used it, and he was a little too dense to use an easier alternative.

'We've got to find her.' I exclaimed. 'She's all alone, probably being hunted down by dozens of monsters.' I almost yelled. 'We've got to get permission to go on a quest and find her.'

I began to walk towards the big house. 'We can organise a quest.'

I felt Percy grab my grab tightly.

'Nico.' He said softly. 'We can't go on a quest. Chiron said that if Thalia has left the hunters, she will no longer be immortal. She'll turn sixteen tomorrow.'

'So?' I interrupted again. 'Why does that matter?'

'Chiron said that when she's sixteen she's free to leave camp without permission. We can't do anything, Nico.' He whispered sympathetically. He could clearly see the pain in my eyes. He knew what it would feel like if it was Annabeth. But, he didn't know how bad I felt, being the reason she'd ran off.

'But...' I began, but I knew it was hopeless.

I shrugged off Percy's arm, and headed towards my cabin. Percy called after me, but I continued walking. I checked over my shoulder a few minutes later, but Percy had disappeared. After glancing around desperately, checking no one was around. But, everyone appeared to be at dinner. So, I hid behind the Aphrodite cabin.

I began to focus, and was immediately sucked forcefully into darkness.

**Review!**

**Feel free to private message me at any time. I welcome constructive criticism, and would love to offer you an advice if you want it. On, writing or anything else. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! KEEP READING, AND REVIEWING!**

I landed heavily, cursing as I fell to my knees. But I immediately rose to my feet, and checked my

surroundings. It was dusk. The night was beginning to take over from the day. I imagined Apollo retiring and Artemis beginning her shift. I soon regretted these thoughts though, as it reminded me to much of Thalia, and her leaving the hunt...because of me.

I had to remind myself that mentally torturing myself wouldn't help me find Thalia. I only had a few hours, and the darkness would make it that much harder to search. I'd begged Chiron for a quest, but he'd said no, every time. So, I was forced to shadow travel away after dinner, and return before the sun rose again. I would be dead if Chiron or Mr D found out, but if I didn't find Thalia chances are she'd soon be dead.

It's dangerous alone. But I know Thalia. She's too headstrong and cocky; she'd challenge opponents she'd never be able to defeat, and then suffer because of her foolishness. My only hope was to find her, before something else did.

I'd been searching for weeks, the same pattern every night. But, finally I got lucky. It was about a month into my searching, I'd long ago devised a plan. Every night before I left I would IM Thalia, of course she would always cut the connection in a few seconds, but each time I would try and take in the background, then search places similar to what I saw. I finally tracked her down. I IM'd her, and she was facing away from me, I managed to get a good look before cutting the connection silently myself. She'd been walking along a road, I'd seen a sign that said 'New Orleans 10 miles'. So, I waited for darkness to fall, and I shadow travelled to the same road. It didn't take long for me to see a fire flickering in the distance.

I knew I had to be careful on approaching the situation. I knew Thalia didn't want to see me, but I needed to speak to her, and more importantly ensure she was ok.

So, I silently entered the forest and crept over to the small campfire. I could see Thalia's silhouette hunched over on a log. She was very still, for a moment I thought she was asleep, but I could hear whimpers over the crackling of the fire. She was clearly in pain.

Once I realised this, I jumped up and ran over to Thalia. I could hear her cries more clearly as I got closer. But, before I got too close, I spoke.

'Thals?' I murmured softly. 'Are you ok?'

She slowly looked up, and I gasped in shock. Her face was covered in bloody gashes and fresh cuts. One eye was completely swollen shut, and her usually pink lips were red and swollen too. I could see the pain in her eyes, and the cuts on her bare arms. Her clothes were ripped in various places, and her eyeliner had smudged all over her face, making the whole sight even worse.

'Nico.' She barely whispered. 'Help.'

Then without any warning, she fell off the log and onto the ground.

I rushed forward, and scooped her up into my lap. Her eyes were shut, as if she was sleeping, but the ugly marks were enough to convince anyone otherwise. I ran my fingers down her neck, searching for a pulse. I finally found one, but it was so faint I was not convinced there was one. I reached for Thalia's backpack; it had been left lying on the grass nearby. I silently apologised, as I yanked down the zip. I was always told by my mother, that you should never go through a ladies bag. But, I forgot this rule as I hunted around for Ambrosia and Nectar. I found some at the bottom of the bag, underneath her iPod and purse.

I crawled back over to Thalia, my heart pounding a million miles an hour. It was so hard to watch her like that, knowing I was the only one who could save her. She was far too weak to shadow travel. My only hope was to ensure she was stable, and then make our way back to camp in an alternative way.

I had to force the godly foods down her throat, but I could see a difference immediately. After a few minutes, of agonizing waiting, her eyelids fluttered open. She was dazed and didn't recognise me immediately.

'Monsters!' She screamed, and began thrashing. 'So many!'

'Shh. It's ok, Thals.' I shushed her. 'It's ok. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here.'

'Nico.' She whispered.

'It's ok Thals, I'm here.' I whispered.

'Don't leave me.' She pleaded, grabbing my hand tightly.

'I won't.' I promised, squeezing her hand.

She then drifted off to sleep, still clutching my fingers. I made sure to stay still, ensuring she didn't wake. I spent most of the night calming her when she stirred. I stayed awake all night, ensuring no monsters attacked. I didn't mind, at all actually. I was protecting the girl I loved, why would I have a problem. I was worried, though. I ran through horrible scenarios in my head all night. But then I looked down at the girl in my arms, and I felt ok. She was breathing steadily, her chest rising and falling, in time, as it should.

I ran my fingers through her hair, combing out all the knots. By the end of the night I had memorized every single scar on her face. Unfortunately, there were so many. I felt so terrible. It was my fault she'd been attacked. If I hadn't made a move on her, she would never have run away. She'd be back safe and sound with the hunters again. I'd beaten myself up all night, but I knew I needed to stay strong for Thalia's sake. She needed me. She was not strong enough to get back to camp herself.

I had to make it up to her.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Not that much happened. Thalia slept right through the day, so I was left alone with my thoughts. I knew Thalia was weak, but I also knew we ahd to get back to camp ASAP. She wasn't looking to good, and I was almost certain she'd only get worse if she wasn't seen to by a child of Apollo. I also realized people would begin to worry about my whereabouts too. So, it was obvious we needed to leave the 'campsite' later in the afternoon, before the monster returned.

I decided it would probably be best if I sorted Thalia's stuff for her. I didn't want to impose, but she was in no fit state to do anything. I didn't mind carrying a backpack, but I didn't want to be hauling everything but the kitchen sink across America.

I scanned the small clearing, it was a mess. I assumed Thalia hadn't moved since the attack, she had probably been stuck in that one spot for a few days. There were chocolate wrappers lying on the ground, and items of clothing draped over tree branches and logs, probably drying.

As I collected the wrappers, I mentally attacked myself.

It was my fault Thalia was in such a state. It was my fault she'd left the camp, left the hunters. If it wasn't for that kiss, she would be safe under the watchful eye of a Goddess.

The kiss...It wasn't even on her lips, it was her neck. That doesn't matter, I shouldn't have done it. But, she was just so beautiful, so kind...so broken. I needed to help her. She was the only person who truly understood me.

I hated myself for causing her so much pain. Because of me she'd fled camp, her first real home. Then she'd left the hunters, her family. I had torn her away her life. Just when it had started getting good, I'd ruined it for her. I mean, she deserved some happiness. She was a tree for most of her life! She lost her mortal parent, and her brother! She should be in her twenties, but she's not. She would have been sixteen the day after she left the hunters.

She could have been immortal forever. She deserved a life, a long one. But I'd cruelly snatched it away from her. She could have been fifteen forever, I'd ruined that for her.

But...we had so much in common. Trapped as a tree, trapped in the Lotus casino. Lost her mom, I lost my mom too. She lost Jason, I lost Bianca. Fifteen forever? I was ten for a long time. She should be in her twenties, I should be a very old man.

With a quick glance around the clearing, I was satisfied nothing was lurking around nearby. So, I made my way down to the stream nearby, and filled up two bottles of water. But, I began to worry that Thalia wasn't safe, so I dashed back to her when I was done.

But, when I arrived in the clearing she was still lying in the same spot. I silently emptied the contents of her bag on a patch of grass. I didn't want to break anything fragile that fell out, but I also didn't want to wake Thals with any noise the objects could possibly make.

But, when the items were all finally on the ground I realised there was not a lot in her bag. A couple of packets of sweets, three bars of chocolate, a few drachmas and an old picture of Thalia and Jason, before he had disappeared. There wasn't even any mortal money in there.

I repacked all the items including the two bottles of water i'd filled, and then zipped up the bag.

I glanced up at the sky, and judged that it was about midday. So, grabbing a large empty crisps packet I began collecting the wrappers from the ground and shoving them in.

Then, I collected and folded all of Thalia's clothes. I blushed as I had to pick up one or two pairs of underwear. But I thought Thalia wouldn't mind considering the circumstances.

I finally finished, and had managed to get everything in. I only needed to pack Thalia's sleeping bag when she woke up. I hadn't brought anything with me. I had left in such a rush.

I silently sat down on a log near Thalia's sleeping form.

I began to think back to the night before. It had been about half past ten when I'd IM'd Thalia. I tried to do this every night, but for the past week I hadn't had a chance, I'd been busy. I had been helping the Hephaestus cabin plan a new cabin for one of the minor Gods. I had been forced by Chiron, and as it needed to be finished by the end of the week, we'd be working until curfew, missing dinner on most nights. So after breaking into the kitchen, eating and going back to my cabin it was far too late to contact Thalia.

Not that she spoke to me. She usually ended the message immediately.

I should have kept Iris messaging her. She was in such a state because of me. I had caused her to leave camp, and I couldn't even keep an eye on her.

I frowned as I took in the gashes on her face, arms, neck... The cuts would heal with time, but not even Nectar and Ambrosia would be able to fade the white scars that would soon appear.

I knelt down beside her, and brushed some of her hair off her face.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered. 'You don't deserve this. Your past was bad enough without getting me involved. I know im pathetic, and am constantly pushing pain into your life. But, I'm going to fix this...I'm going to fix you. I can't fix the scars, but you're beautiful regardless. '

I paused.

'But your broken inside. I promise I'll fix you, and then I'll leave you alone. I love you though, never forget that.'

Suddenly Thalia began to stir.

'Did you say something?' She mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

'Just, that it's time to go.' I replied.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge gaps in-between updates! I've been so busy, and at the moment I'm not living in my own house! So, it's hard to update everything! But, I hope you've been enjoying the story anyway.**

It had been a long day. I'd been walking for hours, carrying Thalia. She wasn't heavy, but after carrying her for a few hours my arms were getting numb. I hadn't even stopped for lunch. Thalia had taken a turn for the worst, she had been drifting in and out of consciousness. I think her wounds were really draining her. I made her drink water whenever she woke up, and i also gave her some Nectar and Ambrosia. It seemed to help, but I couldn't give her more. I was constantly keeping an eye on her cuts making sure they didn't start bleeding again. I had to stop about half an hour into the walking, to bandage her up, using my t-shirt that I'd ripped up.

Sometime in the late afternoon, Percy had iris messaged me. Iris messaging had been my first idea of contacting the camp, but then I realised I didn't have any drachmas and neither did Thalia. So, I'd had the idea of shadow travelling when it got dark, but I knew Thalia was not strong enough to travel in that way. So, I had finally accepted the fact that the only way I would be able to get Thalia back to camp was to carry her on foot.

But, then Percy had messaged me.

I was walking along a long deserted road, and my feet were getting blisters. Then suddenly the air in front of me began shimmering, and Percy's face appeared.

'Nico!' He grinned, and then his smiled disappeared. 'Oh my gods, what happened?'

I guess he was a bit shocked by the state of me. My hair was a mess, I had black rings under my eyes, my t-shirt was in tatters and I was carrying Thalia who was covered in bruises, bandages and dry blood. I don't think I was looking my best.

I half smiled. 'It's a long story.'

Suddenly Annabeth appeared next to Percy.

'Oh my gods Nico!' She screamed. 'What happened to Thal's?'

'She...' I began.

'Is she alive? Oh my gods, how long has she been unconscious?' Annabeth interrupted. 'Where are you? How did you find her? How long have you been gone?'

'Annabeth, slow down!' I practically yelled. 'She'll be fine. She just needs to go to infirmary, soon.'

Annabeth looked slightly relieved. 'We need to send help.' She decided, before turning to Percy.

'Send blackjack to find them, Percy. Then, tell Chiron.' She paused for breath. 'I'll go find Will Solace.'

Percy nodded, and was about to disappear, when I called him back.

'We're about 5 miles from New Orleans. On a dirt track, maybe to the west of the city.'

'Okay. New Orleans. Five miles west. Dirt track. Got it.' Percy nodded.

'Thanks Annabeth.' I smiled weakly.

'No problem, just keep her warm and safe.' Annabeth reminded me. 'And keep checking her pulse!'

'I will, and thanks again.' I smiled.

With that Annabeth swiped the image with her hand and it disappeared.

The small amount of light the image had been providing disappeared. It left me alone in the almost pitch black unfamiliar territory. I squinted in the darkness, and made out the edge of the road. I stomped over, ensuring I was off the track, and gently sat down, holding Thalia's head against my chest.

I pulled my jacket off, and wrapped it tightly around Thalia. I silently prayed it would only take half an hour for Blackjack to find us. I didn't know how long it would take for a monster to find us, or for Thalia to well...get worse.

I gently rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing things for about an hour. Suddenly the black Pegasus landed heavily in front of me.

I nodded to Blackjack as I lifted Thalia on, and then jumped on myself. I barely had time to grab on to his mane before he lifted off the ground.

It was hard to keep myself and Thalia balanced on Blackjack. He had a tendency to want to try out stunts. He spent most of the ride back attempting to nose-dive, which meant I had to keep yanking harshly on his mane.

After about half an hour, Thalia began to stir again. It didn't take her long to realise we were up in the air.

'Oh my gods! I'm going to die!' She screamed, thrashing around slightly. 'How did I get up here? I want to get down!' She continued.

'Shhh, it's okay. It's okay.' I murmured, holding her more tightly. 'I've got you.' I reassured her.

'Nico.' She slurred, clearly just noticing I was there. 'I'm scared.'

'It's okay. I'm here.' I said in a soothing tone. 'I'll keep you safe.'

With that, she buried her face in my chest once again. I heard her mutter. 'Nico is here.'

Then she was silent. She did not move for the rest of the journey. I was not sure if she had fallen asleep, or was just hiding her face from the heights.

When we finally landed, I realised that she was actually unconscious again. But, before I could even dismount, a Son of Apollo had rushed out of the nearby infirmary and had lifted her off the pegasus.

She was carried away, but began stirring again at the movement.

'Nico!' She began screaming, looking around wildly for me. 'Where is Nico?'

She was thrashing around again now, whilst the Son of Apollo tried to calm her down.

Annabeth had rushed forward to help to, but she continued to scream my name.

I quickly, dismounted Blackjack and ran towards the screaming girl.

I grabbed her hand tightly, and said 'It's okay, I'm still here.'

She seemed to calm down again, but it was too late. Another healer had appeared, holding a syringe.

'What's her name?' He asked me.

'Thalia. Thalia Grace.'

He nodded.

But, she suddenly began to thrash around again.

'No. That's not my name! Grace is not my name!'

'Okay. Okay.' I shushed her. 'Thalia Di Angelo. Okay?'

'Okay.' She nodded.

The healer, grabbed her arm quickly, whilst she was still.

He jabbed it into her forearm before she had time to say no.

'Now, Thalia I've just injected you, and in 10 seconds you'll be asleep.'

I could already see her eyes drooping.

'Nico!' She called out desperately.

'It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you, i'll be here when you wake up.' I soothed her again.

'I...I love you.' She slurred.

My eyes widened, and I was so shocked. 'I love you too.' I smiled. But, I think by then she was out of it.

I reluctantly let go of her hand, and watched as she was carried into the infirmary.

**This story is actually coming to the end now, if all goes to plan, there will only be two more updates. But, please check out my other Thalico fanfictions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE HUGE GAPS BETWEEN UPDATES. MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN, AND I'M NOT GETTING A NEW ONE FOR A FEW WEEKS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

'Nico?' Will Solace called, appearing in the infirmary doorway.

I immediately pulled myself up from the grass, and rushed over to the Son of Apollo. I could hear Annabeth's breathing, and I knew she'd sprung up as fast as I had.

I'd been waiting for hours, the sun was almost up, it had to be about six in the morning. I hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. Annabeth had tried to convince me to go and rest, but I refused. I needed to be there when Thalia woke up.

I did manage to convince Annabeth to go bed. I argued that only one of us needed to wait, and that I was not leaving until I knew she was okay.

So, she did disappear for about two hours. She'd returned about an hour before Will appeared, but I hadn't heard anything.

Will and two of his siblings had been up all night too, they had said it wouldn't take long to fix her up, but if they didn't do it immediately she wouldn't be strong enough to make it.

So, I'd sat, waiting outside the infirmary tent, freezing and alone. But it did give me time to think about a lot of things. But most importantly the last thing Thalia had said to me. 'I love you.'

At first, I was exstatic. I mean, the girl I loved, loved me back. But the more I thought about it, the more I began to doubt her words were true.

I knew that she was 'out of it' when we'd arrived at camp. She'd gotten very worked up, and didn't know what was going on. Maybe she hadn't realised she'd said it. Maybe she'd been trying to tell someone else. Or, maybe she'd said 'I hate you' and I'd misheard. She had enough reason to. I had forced her away from camp, caused her to leave the hunters, her only family, and I was also the reason she was attacked.

My thoughts were interrupted, as Annabeth asked. 'Is she okay?'

I looked to Will, and he nodded.

'She will be fine, she's actually just woken up.'

'That's great!' Annabeth grinned, I merely nodded.

'Can we see her?' I asked.

'Yes, but one at a time.' Will responded. 'We don't want to overwhelm her.'

'Do you mind if I go first?' Annabeth asked, turning to me.

I was about to answer, when Will interrupted.

'She asked for Nico, specifically.' He explained, then looked at the ground.

'Oh.' She mumbled.

'Do you mind?' I asked.

'No, it's fine. You go first.' Annabeth smiled.

'Thanks.'

'Before you go.' Will began. 'I just wanted to ask, if you two could manage for an hour or so. It's just that, me, Amy and Jack could do with some sleep.' He explained. 'I promise to send someone over in an our or so to check on her, once someone's awake.'

'No problem.' I nodded.

'Great.' He grinned, disappearing to get his siblings. 'Just remember, one at a time!' He called.

With that I entered the tent, and sighed.

Thalia was in a high bed, with crisp white sheets, in a room on her own. She was what you could call the A&E part. The other injured campers were behind a thick curtain, which split the tent in half. I assumed they used this 'room' for the operations or any emergency procedures.

Thalia looked up as I entered the room. I watched as a grin spread across her face, and I grinned back.

'Hey.' I smiled, approaching the bed.

'Hey.' She laughed.

'How are you feeling?' I asked softly, perching on the end of the bed.

'Better.' She nodded. 'Thanks for getting me here in time.'

I flinched. If Thalia had gotten there any later, she probably wouldn't have made it. But, if she hadn't ran off alone she wouldn't have been attacked. But, if she hadn't left the hunters she wouldn't have ran away. But, if I hadn't kissed her, she wouldn't have left the hunters.

I couldn't bear the thought that one kiss, a kiss on the neck! Not even on the lips, had caused the girl I loved to end up fighting for her life. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me, and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, Thalia was looking at me expectantly.

'I'm sorry.' I said, reaching for her hand. 'For everything. For, the kiss, the attack, for you leaving the hunters...everything.'

'It's not your fault.' She protested.

'It is, and I'm sorry.'

Thalia half smiled in response, and said. 'Then, I forgive you.'

We sat in an awkward silence for what felt like hours. I didn't know what to say, and I was trying to avoid the only topic I could think of. The 'I love you.'

I looked up at Thalia, she looked better. Her face had regained some colour, her smudged makeup was gone, making her look less battered. She had clean pyjamas on, that Annabeth had provided and the huge gashes had been stitched up.

I looked away, still feeling guilty. I expected Thalia to speak, but she said nothing. Instead she stared at her hand that I was still holding.

Eventually I decided I had to speak.

'I hear you requested me specifically.' I smirked, sitting on the end of her bed.

'I did.' She confessed, avoiding my eyes.

'You know, I think you really offended Annabeth.' I told her. 'She wanted to come and see you first.'

Thalia didn't seem concerned. 'She can see me later.' She smiled up at me, and then said. 'When I'm back in my cabin.'

'Thals.' I interrupted. 'You won't be going back to your cabin anytime soon.'

'What?' She protested, frowning. 'Why not?'

'Because you need to recover.' I explained. 'You need to rest, where the medics can keep an eye on you.'

'But, I can't stay here.' She complained. 'I've got too much planning to do.'

'What planning?' I asked, puzzled.

'For our wedding, of course.' She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'You said I could use your surname.' She grinned. 'You proposed.'

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	11. Chapter 11

'What?' I asked, my eyes wide. Thalia had just announced that I had proposed to her. Which, strangely enough, I didn't remember doing. All I said was that she could be checked in as 'Thalia Di Angelo', not Thalia Grace. I didn't think it would qualify as a proposal. And if it did, I didn't remember hearing a 'Yes'. Only a slurred 'I love you' as she was carried into the infirmary.

'We're getting married!' Thalia beamed at me.

'What?' I asked again, positively bewildered.

'Me and you, or you and I, are engaged.' She said slowly, laughing.

'But...' I began. 'I didn't propose.'

'Yes, you did Nico.' She nodded, her smile faltering slightly. 'Remember?'

'No. I don't.' I said. Then, realising how harsh that sounded, I continued. 'I remember saying you could be checked in under my surname though.'

'No.' She shook her head. 'You said I could be called Thalia Di Angelo. You meant that you wanted me to change my name, legally. Meaning, you wanted me to marry you. Therefore, you proposed.'

'No, Thals. I didn't.' I replied gently.

'No.' She said shaking her head.

'I'm sorry Thals.' I murmured.

But she scowled in response. I had never felt so guilty in my life. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears, and she was shaking.

I reached forward and tried to grasp her hand. I wanted to tell her it was okay, and that I loved her. I wanted to tell her, that I'd heard her say she loved me too. And that we could start dating, and maybe eventually we could get married.

But, she pulled her hand out of my reach before I could open my mouth.

'Go!' She whispered, tears falling down her face. 'Just go!'

'But...' I began, my eyes pleading with her. But she refused to look at me. Her eyes were looking at the ground, and she had pulled her knees up to her chest. I could tell it was hurting her to sit like that, she was wincing with the pain.

'Leave!' She shouted, startling me.

I got up, and made my way over to the exit.

'I love you.' I said, smiling weakly.

She didn't respond. So, I ducked under the tent flap and left.

I paused for a few seconds outside, and I could hear the unmistakable sound of sobs. I wanted to rush back in, and comfort her. I felt ever so guilty. But it was no use; she didn't want to see me. I'd broken her oath, and I'd broken her heart.

I spotted Annabeth as I left, and she stood up to speak to me.

'How is she?' Annabeth asked, clearly worried.

'Not good.' I said.

'Oh.'

'She thought I proposed to her.' I explained. 'Because I said she could be checked in as Thalia Di Angelo. She thought I was asking her to take my name, by marrying me.'

'Oh my god.' Annabeth breathed.

'So, I had to explain to her that I didn't propose.'

'Oh my god.' Annabeth repeated.

'She didn't take it very well.' I said. 'She's crying.'

'Nico!' She cried. 'What's the matter with you? You broke her heart!'

'I thought it was for the best.' I replied. 'She doesn't need to be chained down. She just got out of the hunters, it's her chance to live a little. She doesn't need to be married to me. It would just slow her down.'

'So, you want to marry her?' Annabeth asked. 'But you're worried about chaining her down? Stopping her living, if she gets married at such a young age?'

'Exactly.' I nodded.

'So you want to marry her?' She asked.

'Of course I do. I love her.' I confessed. 'I want to spend the rest of my life with her. The thought of her with someone else kills me.'

'Nico, you have to tell her. You have to tell her, that you want to marry her.' Annabeth insisted.

'No.' I protested. 'I can't do that to her.'

'But she loves you, and wants to spend the rest of her life with you.' She argued. 'And you love her, and want to spend the rest of your life with her too.'

'But she's not thinking straight.'

'Nico, listen to me. She loves you.' Annabeth insisted. 'She hasn't been able to trust a boy since Luke betrayed us. But, I know that she loves you, and trusts you. And if she wants to marry you, she must care for you more than anything.'

'Do you really think so?' I asked, not completely convinced.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'I know so.'

'Maybe I should go and speak to her about it.' I said, moving towards the tent again.

'No.' Annabeth said, pulling me back. 'I'll speak to her.'

'If you're sure.' I nodded.

'I am.' She nodded. 'Now, you need to go and speak to the Aphrodite girls, and then could you tell Percy that Thal's is okay?'

'Yeah, no problem.' I nodded, turning to leave.

'Oh, and Nico?' Annabeth called.

I turned to face her, and raised an eyebrow.

'Get some sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow.'

I smiled gratefully, and trudged away. I had a lot to plan. I was going to surprise Thalia so much.

I made my way over to the Aphrodite cabin, and prayed someone would be up.

Then, I mentally made a list of the other cabins I would have to visit; Hephaestus, Demeter, Athena, Apollo and Hermes.

I prayed that Annabeth would be willing to help, and that Aphrodite girls would have an idea of what to do. I also hoped that Annabeth would be able to calm Thal's down.

I knocked the door of the pink cabin, and waited patiently.

One of the girls appeared, in a fluffy pink robe. The girl raised her eyebrow. She obviously wasn't expecting.

'Can I help you?' She asked.

Then, it dawned on me. What I was going to do.

'Yeah, I need help.' I nodded. 'I want to propose to Thalia.'

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed, and I had been very busy. I had no idea that the planning would be so hard. But, if the plan worked it would be worth it.

Annabeth had told me that Thal's was going to be discharged this morning, which meant I only had a few hours to put my plan into action. But that was okay, because it was only 6 o'clock in the morning, and I had already been up for what seemed like forever. I was nervous. I was ridiculously nervous, and I was all hyped up on caffeine. But that wasn't important. The day was not about my coffee addiction, it was about Thalia.

As soon as the clock changed to seven, I was sprinting across the lawn to the Aphrodite cabin. The girls had told me to be there at seven, so I wanted to make sure I was on time. I didn't even have to knock the door, as it was pulled open as I was climbing the steps outside. I was astounded to see that all of the girls were already in their makeup and clothes. They must have been ready for ages because most of them were sprawled on their beds reading gossip magazines.

They appeared to have already set up an area for my 'make-over'. I cringed, but knew I had to do this, for Thalia. So, as I was wrapped in a plastic cloak and sat down in front of a mirror, I was seriously gritting my teeth. Within minutes they had wheeled out a hairdressing sink, and were lathering the shampoo. The two hours following that were torture. I thought I was ready after twenty minutes, I didn't think I needed any more than a haircut. I was wrong. When they had finished with me, my hair was washed, dried, cut and straightened. My eyebrows were plucked, and my face was tingling from the face wash they had used. But, I kept my goal in sight and smiled and thanked them all as I left.

When I had finally left, I decided to grab something for breakfast/brunch. I wolfed down a bacon sandwich then returned to my cabin. I forced myself into a pair of black dress trousers and shoes, then I pulled on a white shirt. I couldn't be bothered to do up the top few bottoms, so I didn't. I also rolled up my sleeves, which made me feel so much more comfortable.

I checked the clock, and grabbed a tux jacket as I left.

I headed towards the Dining Pavilion, and waved as I saw Annabeth sitting on a bench. She had a clipboard in her hands and looked extremely flustered.

'Hey.' I smiled, as I reached her.

'hi Nico.' she nodded, her mind clearly elsewhere.

'Are you sure you don't mind planning this out?' I asked her, glancing around at her siblings going crazy with decorations and trying to follow Annabeth's orders.

'Of course not!' She protested, looking me in the eye. 'I'm honored!'

'If your sure.' I smiled. 'Can I offer you some help?'

'No, no I have everything under control.' she protested. 'Now take these flowers and go and woo Thals.'

'Yes Ma'am.' I saluted, taking the flowers and escaping the chaos.

Then, I finally headed over to the infirmary.

I thought it would take some convincing, but I guess Annabeth had spoken to Will because he let me in anyway.

I knocked the door to Thalia's room, my hand shaking as I did so.

'Come in.' She called, her voice sounding a little hoarse still.

Her face dropped when I walked into the room. I could tell she had been expecting Annabeth.

'What do you want?' She asked coldly.

'To apologize.' I replied solemly.

'For accidentally proposing?' She spat.

'No.' I shook my head. 'For not proposing properly to the girl who deserves a romantic moment.'

I could see she was trying to porcess what I had said, so I walked over to the side of the bed and got down on one knee.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black velvet ring box.

I opened the box and watched as Thalia stared at the dark blue stone set onto the ring.

'Thal's, I'm sorry.' I began. 'i'm sorry I made you leave the hunters, I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry you nearly died because of me, and I'm so sorry that I broke your heart.' I said.  
'but, if you will let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I want to be with you. To me, you are perfect. I don't care how sappy I sound. Because, I love you.'

I paused, and took a deep breath.

'So, Thalia, will you marry me?'

**So, someone reviewed asking for updates on my stories other than The Compatibility Test, which meant you guys get a new chapter! YAY!**

**THIS IS THE LAST BUT ONE CHAPTER. SO, THIS STORY HAS NEARLY ENDED. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFIC! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT ONE!**


	13. Chapter 13

'Nico.' Thalia sighed. 'What are you doing?'

'Proposing to you.' I said, trying to avoid sounding sarcastic.

'Get up from the floor, Nico.' She deadpanned. 'You're embarrassing yourself.'

Reluctantly I pulled myself off the ground, and sat on the end of her bed.

'You don't want to marry me, do you?' I asked, not able to look in her eyes.

'No.' Thalia replied simply. 'Not when I feel like you're only doing it from pity. When I thought you had proposed I was all drugged up. Will Solace had been pumping mortal medicine into me all afternoon. I was exhausted and wasn't thinking.'

'Even so.' I said. 'I am not asking you from pity. I really do want to marry you.'

'No you don't. You just think you do.' She said dejectedly. 'You don't have to spend the rest of life stuck with me, Nico.'

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you, though.' I protested. 'I wouldn't be stuck with you. I would be happy, because you make me happy.'

'I can't let you do that though.' She yelled. 'I can't ruin your life for you!'

'Thalia. Please listen to me! You would not be ruining my life!' I pleaded, reaching out for her hand. 'Without you, I have no life. You are everything to me. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry about making you cry. But, this time I mean it. I want you to say yes, and wear the ring. I want you to be next to me every day when I wake up, for the rest of my life. I was stupid before, but now I am trying to put it right. I don't want to make any more mistakes, Thals.'

'I want to say yes. I really do.' Thalia whispered. 'But, I don't want to get hurt again. I don't think I could stand it.'

She kept her eyes focused on the floor, and kept her hand perfectly still, in mine.

'I will never hurt you again.' I whispered. 'I promise Thalia. I would never do anything to hurt you now. I'm so sorry already.'

She was silent. For a long time, actually.

'I don't think I'm wife material, Nico. Heck, I don't even think I'm girlfriend material.' Thalia confessed. 'I don't know if we would...function normally, i suppose. As a couple, you know?

'We're half bloods Thalia, life has never be normal, and it never will be. Not for us.'

'Aren't we both a little young?' She asked, staring at our hands.

'I should be an old man by now, maybe even dead.' I replied seriously. 'You should be in your twenties.'

Thalia took a few minutes to absorb this information, she then spoke again. 'But, we've never even dated, doesn't marriage come after the serious relationship?'

'Like I said. We're not normal. Therefore, our lives will never be normal.' I argued.

'What if it doesn't work out?' She questioned.

'Well, at least we could say we'd tried. We made the most of the uncertain time we are given as demigods.'

Silence fell again in the infirmary, and I was beginning to lose hope until the Daughter of Zeus spoke again.

'You've made some good arguments, Di Angelo.' Thalia nodded, looking up at me.

'Does that mean I've convinced you?' I asked, hopefully.

'I never needed to be convinced, Nico.' She smiled.

'Is that a yes?' I asked, my heart thumping in my chest.

'Yes. I will marry you, Nico Di Angelo.' Thalia grinned.

With that, I leant over and slid the ring onto the fourth finger of the hand I wasn't holding.

'Thank you, so much.' I grinned, kissing her cheek softly.

Then, i stood up, and gestured to the door.

'I know it's kind of quick. But, Annabeth has organised a wedding ceremony to take place this evening here in camp.' I told her. 'Just on the off chance you said yes.'

Thalia's mouth dropped open, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

'You what?' She gasped. 'Why?'

'I thought it would be romantic.' I said awkwardly.

'It is.' She smiled, her face softening. 'It's just that I want to plan my wedding. I want to have a honeymoon, I want to pick my dress. And, more than anything I want to walk down the aisle, not limp, I don't want to be carried and I don't want to be wheeled along in a wheelchair.'

'Of course, I'm sorry.' I apologised genuinely.

'I really appreciate it though.' She smiled. 'But, I want to wait just a little bit longer.'

'We can wait as long as you want.' I smiled.

'But let's not stay here. Let's lock ourselves in your cabin; away from Annabeth's wrath.' Thals chuckled, as she intertwined our fingers.

'No problem.' I grinned, as I scooped her up and carried her bridal style back to my cabin. Well, our cabin now, I suppose.

...

So, we did wait. We waited about five or six months. Once Thalia could walk, and had decided on the dress, she let Annabeth take over again. We got married in October. It was nice. Not too warm, or too cold. We stayed in my cabin until the wedding, of course. Thalia didn't feel as comfortable in hers, I guess. Maybe she felt like in betraying Lady Artemis she also betrayed her father. I don't think she betrayed anyone, but she disagrees. Though, she did tell me that she was glad she had married me, and given the option, she wouldn't change anything that had happened in the duration of those few months.

Gods, I love that girl. She's amazing.

But, she's also impatient. And, I know she'll be wondering where I've gone. As fun as it's been, telling you this story. I should really get back to Mrs Di Angelo. After all, we are on our honeymoon.

**THE END**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED ETC. IT MEANS SO MUCH. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY. **

**(THERE'S MORE THALICO ON MY PROFILE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, OR HAVENT HAD ENOUGH FLUFFY GOODNESS.)**

**THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
